Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 1
The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' light novel chapter 1 begins with Akabane Raishin challenging Charlotte Belew into a battle to take her entry qualification to the Night Party, after being hinted by Kimberly of it, to be able to enter the Night Party and spy on the latest Machinart developed by major world powers. Chronology During a lunch break, on Main Street, the crowd of students, frightened, suddenly started to rapidly part as they opened a path for Charlotte who was approaching. Sigmund, resting atop of Charlotte's hat, started commenting on her bad reputation, pointing out arguments and giving out examples one after another trying to convince her of a point, but Charlotte became irritated and threatened him to keep quiet or she will change his meal of chicken into chick peas. Sigmund did not falter and continued on, suggesting Charlotte to make friends. Charlotte then clarified that everyone in the Academy is a hindrance to the Wiseman’s throne and that she has no intention of becoming familiar with anyone of them. Charlotte and Sigmund continued on their banter until Sigmund suddenly notices, and raising a forelimb, points out ahead on Raishin and Yaya who were standing in the middle of the opened path awaiting them. With an arrogant smile, Raishin brazenly greeted Charlotte and then smoothly recited her profile, ending with a mocking tone, then fixed his gaze upon her glove. Charlotte then asked Raishin what he wanted from her, and Raishin gibingly answered back for her to relinquish her entry qualification. Charlotte was dumbfounded. She then asked Raishin if he was challenging her to a battle. Raishin dissented, remarking a retort, taunting her into a fight. Two days prior, evening, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Raishin was disappointed after receiving his transfer admission test result, clenching it in his fist. With a gentle smile, Yaya tried consoling Raishin, noting the efforts he did to get into the Academy as well as his skills in actual battle, but Raishin felt even more depressed as he felt abashed to face Shouko. Raishin’s remark miffed Yaya as she was annoyed at his frequent mention of Shouko’s name. About to cry, she strangled him on the neck, but Kimberly suddenly interposed, surprising her, thereby releasing him. Coughing violently, Raishin looked up at Kimberly who was standing in front of him as she introduced herself. She gave him some advice and then started walking away, but Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Kimberly answered Raishin the entry requirements and then reminded him of what the Night Party is. Raishin then remarked conclusively what he needed to do. Kimberly was surprised at how much Raishin was fixated with the Night Party, but Raishin was persistent so she told him of another way then finally left. Raishin reflected on what Kimberly had said, and then decided on his next course of action, announcing it to Yaya. The crowd of students focused their attention on Raishin, making a fuss on him, after he challenged Charlotte into a fight. Charlotte mocked him of being an idiot, and Raishin retorted back of knowing his place, mentioning his rank. The surrounding students burst into laughter, and Charlotte gaped. She then mocked Raishin again, but Raishin argued his resolve, making the surrounding students react repugnantly. Charlotte and Raishin continued their teasing exchange, but Yaya, misunderstanding what they were saying, interjectingly remarks a perverted line. Raishin tried silencing Yaya, but a scowling Charlotte had already picked up what she had said, scoffing back at Raishin and then instructing Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund roared and then transformed into his huge original form. Raishin and Yaya were about to attack when they suddenly sensed an approaching iron ball and jumped away to opposite directions, evading it instead. The iron ball passed through their earlier spot, continuing its trajectory, charging towards Charlotte and Sigmund. Sigmund used his wing to swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast then dashed into the area together; Armored Knight charging first at Sigmund, and the other two automata leaping in from opposite directions to close off any escape. Carrying Charlotte on his back, Sigmund flew up into the air, and using his forelimbs, smacked away Armored Knight before it even began its charge, and swept his tail on the other two automata approaching, sending them all flying. Undine and Harpy next flew out; Undine attacking first, launching jet spears of water straight at Sigmund. As Sigmund dodged, Jack Frost then approached from the side and unleashed an icy blast. Sigmund barely managed to dodge, but the water on the ground from Undine’s earlier attack had frozen. Harpy next attacked from above, whipping up a fierce gale at Sigmund. Sigmund, unable to dodge this time, lost his buoyancy and crashed down onto the frozen ground. Golem then appeared and charged in at Sigmund. Sigmund, unable to gain any traction on the frozen ground, was unable to dodge the attack. Golem grabbed onto his wings, immobilizing him. The iron ball next flew through the air charging towards Sigmund, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. After realising that Raishin and Yaya had protected her, Charlotte became furious and commanded Raishin to step aside. She then was about to complain to him when the leader of the group suddenly interposed, arrogantly stepping out amidst the crowd along with Morning Star Wielder. Standing on the street were Undine, Jack Frost, Harpy, Golem, Morning Star Wielder, and the three earlier defeated automata that had just been revived by White Robed Automaton. The leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then transmitted magic energy into Yaya. Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Raishin was explaining his plan to Charlotte when Witch suddenly fired a fireball at his back, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing from within the smoke completely unharmed. Raishin then commanded Yaya. With a blink of an eye, Yaya burst forward and planted a fierce kick on Witch’s jaw, launching her higher than the school building, shattering apart in mid-air. The crowd of students was abuzz, causing the group to be unnerved. The leader, becoming desperate, then commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight thrust his spear and Golem swung its huge fist, but Raishin lightly jumped away, dodging the attacks and neatly landing onto the ground. Raishin tried dissuading the group, but none of them paid any attention. He then used Kouen Juuniketsu on Yaya. Yaya violently kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight like a bullet. She then dashed into the enemy’s midst as Raishin followed closely after, picking up a piece of an earlier smashed automaton. He threw it as Yaya performed a feint for his attack to hit the opponent, causing it to lose its balance and allowing Yaya to land a devastating kick, crushing it and scattering fragments everywhere. As Raishin drew the group's attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row and then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The group's automata were caught up in the blast, each being hit in different parts of their body. The group was defeated. They retrieved their automata and scurried away. The crowd of students was astounded. Charlotte then demanded Raishin to introduce himself, and Raishin complied. Charlotte was about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin, after staring at Sigmund’s condition, turned away and declined her, telling her that they will resume it some other time. An indignant raging Charlotte could not accept Raishin’s response, but as she complained to him, Raishin threw a smoke bomb, and along with Yaya, ran off a considerable distance away from her. Sigmund flapped his wings to clear the smoke away, but Charlotte let Raishin and Yaya escape. After returning to his usual small form, Sigmund whispered to Charlotte the reason why Raishin backed away and showed her his injury. Charlotte then concernedly asked back if his injury hurts, and Sigmund replied that he just needs two to three days to recover. Sigmund and Charlotte then had their usual banter as Charlotte set out for the Cafeteria, the surrounding crowd of students making way for her. That night, inside one of the rooms in the Tortoise Dormitory, Raishin was feeling depressed at his worn out room and was having a hard time sleeping because of his creaking bed. Yaya then creeped into Raishin's bed, but Raishin pushed her away, exclaiming at her to return to her own bed. Yaya insisted by making arguments, and Raishin allowed her on the condition that she will not do anything funny. Yaya could not accept it and started attacking Raishin who resisted her, struggling to maintain his defense all night long; making him have a sleepless night. Past midnight, in a grove of trees hidden from any sight at the outskirts of a garden inside the campus, Cannibal Candy wordlessly devoured an automaton with great gusto. It tore open the automaton's body and ripped out its magic circuit. The automaton’s crushed legs had been embedded by an iron ball and its torso cannibalised. Adapted To The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' light novel volume 1 chapter 1 was adapted into the first, second, and third chapters of the first volume of the manga and the last half, except for the last two minutes, of the first episode of the anime. Major Events Characters In order of appearance: * Akabane Raishin * Yaya New Characters * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund * Kimberly * Morning Star Wielder * Armored Knight * Barefooted Girl * Six-legged Beast * Undine * Harpy * Jack Frost * Golem * Ten Benchwarmers' Leader * Gray-haired Boy * White Robed Automaton * Witch * Dark Brown-haired Boy * Eliza Abilities * Fuurinkazan - Akabane Raishin New Abilities * Mass Regulator - Sigmund * Jet Water Spear - Undine * Icy Blast - Jack Frost * Gale - Harpy * Fireball - Witch * Fuurinkazan - Akabane Raishin ** Kouen Juuniketsu - Akabane Raishin * Luster Cannon - Sigmund Magic Circuits * Kongouriki - Yaya New Magic Circuits * Gram - Sigmund * Unnamed magic circuit - Six-legged Beast * Unnamed magic circuit - Barefooted Girl * Unknown magic circuit - Armored Knight * Unnamed magic circuit - Undine * Unnamed magic circuit - Jack Frost * Unnamed magic circuit - Harpy * Unnamed magic circuit - Golem * Unnamed magic circuit - Morning Star Wielder * Unnamed magic circuit - Witch * Predator - Eliza Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart New Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Main Street *** Central Auditorium *** Tortoise Dormitory Terminology New Terminology Foreshadow * The epithet of Hinowa, 'Izanagi-ryu Princess', was mentioned among the buzzing of the crowd of students after mistaking Raishin for her. Trivia Referbacks Cultural References Unanswered Questions * What is Kouen Juuniketsu? * Who was the automaton devouring another automaton? * Who was the automaton being devoured by the automaton? Quotes Category:Light Novel Chapters